Emma Sheen
is a fictional character that appears in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series of the Universal Century timeline. Personality Emma's personality is quite different from her fellow Titans, who were generally brutal, murderous, callous, overconfident, and oblivious to the people they put in danger. This is first shown when she cast a disapproving look at fellow Titans when they beat up Bright Noa, and her shock at the revelation that Bask Om gassed millions of people in Colony 30's Side 2. She is a skilled pilot and a disciplined soldier, following orders to the letter, however she draws the line at murdering unarmed civilians and the like. She, like Bright, will not hesitate to use physical force to discipline comrades. During the series she slaps Kamille four times, once for coming late to a meeting, once for disobeying orders to sortie, and when he refuses to tell her the truth about seeing Reccoa Londe alive and later in the same episode when he refers to everything being justified if you follow your own ideology. She also slapped Fa twice for acting on her own during combat and trying to make excuses for those actions after the battle. Story Titan's Career Emma was originally a Lieutenant Junior Grade in the Titans, an elite division of the Earth Federation military formed especially to hunt out dissident spacenoids and Zeon remnants. At some point she met Amuro Ray, describing him later as being somewhat distant. She, along with former wingmate Jerid Messa and then shuttle captain Bright Noa are witnesses to Kamille Bidan's theft of a prototype Gundam Mk-II from a secret facility on Green Noah space colony. This Gundam Mk-II and a second one is appropriated by AEUG. Emma is also there to witness the abusive treatment of Bright Noa by Bask Om and Jamaican Daninghan. Emma is ordered by Bask to fly her Gundam MK-II (the only remaining of the three that hasn't been stolen), to Argama under the intention of truce. There, she was to deliver a message to AEUG leader Blex Forer. It becomes evident to Blex that Emma was totally unaware of the nature of the message, hence her seeming lack of concern. The AEUG is to surrender the stolen Gundam prototypes or they will kill a hostage. This hostage turns out to be Kamille Bidan's mother Hilda whom he tried to rescue, only to fail when Jerid Messa, under mission orders, destroys the space capsule in which she is imprisoned. Kamille was subsequently detained by the Titans and reunited with his father Franklin Bidan, also being held hostage. Defection Emma chooses an opportunity to break Kamille and Franklin out of detainment, disguise them as pilots and steal the three Gundam Mk-II units. They return to Argama and Emma announces her wishes to defect. Although Quattro Bajeena suspected that she might not be a true Titan, he, along with the rest of the crew, is nevertheless suspicious. Emma is placed on provisional status but it does not take long for her to prove herself in the eyes of the Argama crew. AEUG career Emma first pilots the RMS-099 Rick Dias for the AEUG, and then piloted Kamille's old repainted Gundam Mk-II after Kamille moved to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Emma was often wingmated with Katz Kobayashi, who provided support in the FXA-05D G-Defenser in order to form the Super Gundam. Henken Bekkener, captain of the Radish, becomes attracted to the more formal and reserved Emma. Though she never formally told Henken that she felt the same way, their feelings were understood. Her love for Henken finally shows physically when she becomes very upset after witnessing Henken sacrifice himself to protect her from an attack by Titans ace Yazan Gable, by shielding the Mk-II with his own ship Radish, despite her protests that he shouldn't risk his life and those of his crew for her. Emma is almost immediately pitted in a duel with former AEUG friend, Reccoa Londe, who defected to join Paptimus Scirocco on the side of the Titans. In the ensuing duel, Emma manages to stab Reccoa's Pallas Athene with Mk-II's beam saber, disabling it. After abandoning her heavily damaged mobile suit to check on Reccoa, Yazan attacks yet again. This time, he fires on the ruined Pallas Athene, destroying it and killing Reccoa, if she wasn't already dead. Emma is caught in the explosion and fatally injured by shrapnel. Emma would soon be retrieved by Kamille, but she dies in his arms on an abandoned Alexandria-class cruiser. A New Translation Emma plays exactly the same role in New Translation Zeta Trilogy, even meeting the same fate as in the series, however in this version she is the one to kill Reccoa during their duel. Gallery gsdsdemasheen.jpg Character Profile Emma Sheen pilot suit.jpg emma_sheen_0001.jpg|Pilot suit emma_sheen_0002.jpg|Pilot suit Notes & Trivia * All animations in the first half of the show show Emma Sheen with the rank insignia of ensign but she is addressed as "lieutenant." This could be due to an error in either the script translation or an illustration mistake. If she really was an ensign, then as a Titans officer she would still have the authority of a lieutenant thanks to the perk where all officers get a one-rank bump in authority compared to standard forces. In the second half of the show Emma's insignia appropriately displays lieutenant junior grade. References Img 1216672 37826621 0.jpeg img_1216672_37826621_1.jpg img_1216672_37826623_0.jpg img_1216672_37826623_1.jpg Category:Deceased